


A Paladin's best friend

by fluffy_Socks19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Hunay, M/M, Romllura, Shatt, The AUs kind of hard to explain, hidge, klance, mostly ship-centric, the paladins have kittens from Shiro’s cat, they’re all super cool and ride motorbikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_Socks19/pseuds/fluffy_Socks19
Summary: Cats- a paladin's best friend?An au fic where the paladins ride motorbikes and meet eachother through Shiro selling kittens.(Sorry, I’m bad at summaries)





	A Paladin's best friend

“Jesus Christ.”

They hadn’t even been there for full 20 minutes, and Matt had already left her to go dance with some guy. God, this always happened. This is why Katie didn’t go out with him! Though, she couldn’t really blame him for going off with that guy, even with the puff of white hair on his head and scar across his nose, he looked pretty young and hot. Katie sighed and left the crowded and loud ‘dance floor’ to go to the bar for a drink.

She found an empty seat and sat down. A tall, dark-skinned bartender held up a finger. “Be with you in a moment.”

He finished putting the cash in the register and turned to her and- oh fuck me- he was hot. Not in a ‘tall, fit, tanned guy’ sort of way, but in more of a handsome, thick guy sort of way. She felt her face heat up and- damn her pale skin -she knew her face was going bright red.

“What can I get cha?” He asked, a warm smile on his face- Jesus, he even had really cute dimples.

“I-uh... um, I’ll- uh...” Her mouth was hanging open. Jesus, could she be even more embarrassing? She shook her head to clear it and shut her mouth, she needed to forget this night even happened. She swallowed, “what’s your strongest drink?” 

He raised his eyebrows at pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at the sign. It was for some new drink they had, but Katie didn’t bother reading it.

“I’ll take it.”

“ID?”

She sighed and rummaged through her bag for her purse, handing it to him. “Older than I look.”

He nodded and passed it back.

“I still want the drink,” she told him, putting her ID back in her bag.

His eyebrows went up even further. “Are you sure?”

She narrowed her eyes, “you saying I can’t handle it?”

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He made the drink and she paid and took the glass from him. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out. A text from Matt.

‘hey pidge im going to stay at a guy's place tonite ;) can you bring the bike home?’

She sighed.

‘ok’

She was sent a thousand emojis.

‘luv u pidgie xoxo’

She rolled her eyes, At least he wasn’t drunk- he never texted people when he was. She put her phone in her pocket and turned to her drink- she'd need it. She took a sip and- JESUS was that strong. She screwed up her face and almost spat it out, but she made herself swallow it.

“I was going to say that it didn’t taste very good.” 

Katie looked up at the bartender and felt her face heat up again. Oh god, did he see that?

“Well I know that now!” She snapped. He flinched and she regretted it immediately. “I-I’m sorry, I’m just not having a great night.”

He shook his head and laughed, “don’t be sorry, I know how you feel.” He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the other bartender, a much thinner man with almond skin, blue eyes and a permanent flirtatious smirk. The other bartender was obviously flirting with two girls, one who had long blonde hair and pale skin and another that had long white hair and dark skin. They both had matching tattoos under their eyes. “I’ve basically had to cover him the whole night.”

She laughed, “that sucks. My brother left with some guy to bang.”

His face when a little red, though it was hard to see with his dark skin. “Oh.”

She shrugged, “I’m used to it; happens every time we come here.”

“Really? I haven’t seen you before.”

“He comes here a lot, but he doesn’t usually convince me to join him. I don’t think I’ve been here for a few months.” She rested her elbow on the table and put her chin in her hand.

“Ah, that makes sense. I only started here a couple months ago.”

“Yeah, I think I’d remember you if I saw you.”

His eyebrows raised, “really? It it because I’m Samoan?”

“What? No, I didn’t even realise you were. It’s because I’m observant.”

“Oh. I didn’t think you would be. Be-Because of the-“ he waved his hand in front of his face - _wow his hands are big, I bet they would be warm if I-what? Focus, Katie!_ -“ glasses.”

“They’re fake,” She pulled them off and suck her fingers through the empty frame. “They were my brother's, but he doesn’t need them anymore, and looked good, so I popped out the lenses out and I’ve been wearing them.  
“Huh. Well, they do look good,” he said it like it was a fact.

She blushed and looked down at her lap while she slid her glasses back on. Her long hair fell over her face and she brushed it back behind her ear.

“Hey, I didn’t catch your name.”

She looked up at him. She hesitated before replying, “Pidge.”

“Huh, cute.”

Her cheeks turned pink, “it-it’s a nickname my brother gave me.” _Was he flirting with me?_

“So, not on first name basis yet?”

She laughed, “you're a bartender at a club I never go to.”

“I guess you're right. I’m Hunk by the way.” He held out his hand for her to shake.

She giggled, “Hunk?” 

He shrugged, “it's easier to pronounce than my real name.”

She grinned and shook his hand, “well, it's nice to meet you, Hunk.”

He grinned back at her, which just about gave her a heart attack he was so cute. “It's nice to meet you too, Pidge.”

——————

The only good part of Matt not going home with her was being able to ride their- well, his -bike how she wanted; fast.

The brown locks that had escaped her helmet flew in the wind and her glasses where they were clipped onto her belt banged against her hip like every other night. But something was different. Her sharp zigzags around cars were sloppy and she didn’t zoom off instantly after the lights turned green. It was like her mind was somewhere other than riding. And it was. Her mind was filled with Hunk. A fucking bartender that had talked to her like a normal person- probably just to get a better tip. But still, she couldn’t seem to get his smile out of her head, and her heart still fluttered every time her head replayed the sound of his laughter.

She drove into the car park for their, her and Matt’s, apartment and parked the bike. She pulled her helmet off, shaking her long hair out. She ran her fingers through it to get a few of the knots out. It was getting long, it almost reached her non-existant hips. 

_Maybe I should cut it soon,_ she thought to herself as she headed up the stairs to their floor. She unlocked the door and set her helmet on the table by the front door before stretching her arms out above her head. She sighed, _I think that’s enough socialisation for a while._ She yawned and shut the door, locking it before heading to her room. She shrugged off her black, leather jacket and dropped it on the floor, not really caring where it landed. She basically fell backwards into her chair, spinning towards her laptop.

She turned it on and opened a new tab. She hovered her hands over the keyboard, ready to type, before stopping. 

“Ugh!” She dropped her hands onto the keyboard. “He didn’t actually tell me his name.” She blew a raspberry and pushed herself away from the desk. She unclipped her glasses from where they were digging into her hip and tossed them onto her desk. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Pidge kicked off her boots and pulled herself back to her desk.

“Hmm,” she tapped her chin. Well, might as well try. She typed ‘hunk’ into the search bar and... a definition came up. She stuck her tongue out at the screen and shut the tab and turned away from the computer. She sighed. Oh well. 

She opened a doc on her laptop and continued typing the essay that some kid was paying her to write. 

————

“Pidge!” 

She jumped awake and lifted her head from the keyboard. Oh jeez, she must have fallen asleep at her computer. “Ow...” The button from her black jeans was digging into her stomach. She mustn’t have changed either. She heaved herself up and shimmed out of the jeans, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

“Pidge? You awake?” Matt called from the front room.

She slowly made her way out of her room and down the hall. She rubbed her eyes, “I am now.”

“Pidge! It’s almost one!” Her brother scolded her. “Anyways, I have something for you.” Matt was holding something behind his back.

Pidge perked up. “Oh yeah?”

Matt grinned and nodded and brought a box from behind his back. “You know how I went home with that guy last night.”

Pidge scrunched up her nose, “yeah.”

“Well, his name is Shiro and we didn’t actually fuck, we talked and then I slept on the couch-“

“A real gentleman,” Pidge rolled her eyes and learnt against the wall.

“Shut up, he was. What was I saying? Oh yeah! So Shiro had this cat that was pregnant and had kittens _and_...”

Pidge's eyes widened and she stood up straight. “You didn’t.”

There was a small mew from the box. Matt nodded and Pidge ran over to him, taking the box from his hands and setting it on the ground. She kneeled down and opened the box. Inside was a tiny kitten. 

“Aww,” Pidge picked it up and set it down on the floor. The yellow tabby’s tail fluffed up as it looked around the room. Then it set it's huge green eyes on Katie and the short fur along it’s back laid down. It mewed at her and took a few wobbly steps toward her. Pidge held her hand out and the kitten sniffed and rubbed against it, purring. 

“Is it a girl or boy?” She asked Matt.

“Girl. All the kittens in the litter were.”

The kitten lifted its head and Pidge scratched her chin. 

“Aww, Matt! I love her!” Pidge stopped petting her so she could wrap her arms around her brother’s shoulders, who was now kneeling beside her. “Thank you so much!” She pulled away, “but this doesn’t make up for you ditching me last night.”

Matt laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, sorry. “ He grinned, “think of it as an early birthday present.” He squeezed his arms around her before she pulled away.

“You do know that pets are awful gifts?”

Matt rolled his eyes and shrugged. “So? Anyways, what are you gonna call her?”

“Hmm,” Pidge looked down at the kitten, who was trying to scale Pidge’s thighs in search of more cuddles. The tiny cat looked up at Pidge, her huge green eyes glistening.

“Jade,” Pidge said, “or maybe Emerald?”

“What about Clover? Or Lucky? Like a lucky clover?” Matt suggested.

Pidge raised an eyebrow, “luck isn’t real. Hmm... Pistachio?”

“I’m allergic to them.”

“Right.”

The kitten, realising that she wasn’t going to get more pats, jumped off Pidge’s leg and started exploring. She wandered over to a potted plant that Matt had bought a couple weeks ago. The kitten leaped up onto the pot and started batting at the long leaves.

“What about Fern?” Pidge asked.

“Hey! That’s good!” Matt grinned. The kitten's claws slid out and she started stripping the leaves into shreds. 

She nodded. “Fern it is then.” Fern looked back at the siblings and purred as if she was happy with the name. Pidge stood up and scooped Fern into her arms, “come on you little trouble maker, let’s get you away from Matt's plants.” She started walking back down the hall to her room.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Matt asked before he spotted the plant. “Hey!” He exclaimed as Pidge scampered off with Fern, laughing behind her hand.


End file.
